B. E. Gévaudan
Plik:Cytat1.pngJeszcze raz mnie dźgniesz żelkiem a pożałujesz!Plik:Cytat2.png - B.E. Gévaudan™- syn Bestii z Gévaudan. Osobowość (loading) Wygląd Bastien jest drobnym chłopakiem średniego wzrostu, jest jednak całkiem dobrze wysportowany. Jego włosy są czarne jak bezgwiezdna noc, które przeważnie nie są równo ścięte, ponieważ robi to samemu. Posiada przenikliwe oczy o kolorze srebra, zawsze przyciągają wzrok innych, oczywiście po za jego blizną na prawym policzku, która powstała od głębokiego zadrapania zadanego mu przez ojca. Ma delikatne, dziewczęco wyglądające rysy twarzy, które pomagały mu ukrywać swoją płeć. Dzięki nim wygląda wyjątkowo niewinnie, co również było dla niego przydatne. Jego sierść jest krótka, ale przyjemna w dotyku,w większości szara, ale w niektórych miejscach np. na końcówkach jego uszu, czarna jak jego włosy. Jedynymi niedoskonałościami na jego ciele są jego blizny, których niestety ma wiele. Oprócz tej pod lewym okiem posiada: na prawej łydce, również od pazurów, na plecach, od tego jak ojciec przejechał mu po nich potłuczoną butelką, po całym ciele od zgaszania papierosów na nim, na rękach od samookaleczenia, tych na szczęście niezbyt dużo.Przed tym jak się wydało jakiej naprawdę jest płci nosił dziewczęce ubrania, za dużych na niego by zniekształcały jego sylwetkę. Przeważnie były to golfy i spodnie czy też raz na jakiś czas spódnica, wszystkie w ciemniejszych i mroczniejszych barwach, które po prostu lubi. Z czasem również, gdy terapia przynosiła efekty i zaczął nabierać większego poczucia własnej wartości, odkrywał więcej skóry. Biografia (loading) Relacje 'Rodzina' Bastien nigdy nie lubił mówić o swojej rodzinie. Miał z nią niewiele, prawie wcale, miłych wspomnień. W większości pamięta tylko ból i rozpacz. Rodzice chłopaka ciągle się kłócili, w domu prawie nigdy nie było spokojnie. Dlatego też wolał przebywać poza nim kiedy tylko mógł. Zazwyczaj wymykał się z siostrą przez okno w piwnicy (które zresztą byłą ich pokojem), nie zawsze się to jednak udawało. W takich sytuacjach najgorzej obrywał Bastien, ponieważinstynktownie bronił Chantal. Z ojcem od zawsze miał napięte relacje. Mężczyzna był alkoholikiem, Nie dość że zaniedbywał swoją rodzinę to do maltretował Bastiena i jego siostrę. To odbiło się mocno na chłopaku i na jego zachowaniu oraz osobowości. Nie jest o wstanie zapomnieć tego jak go traktował i nienawidzi go z całego serca. Jego matka nie była lepsza, może nie znęcała się nad nim, ale nie robiła nic żeby pomóc własnym dzieciom.Ignorowała całkowicie ich płacz i krzyki. Jedynie czasami zwracała na to uwagę kiedy jej przeszkadzali. Zwykle wtedy wyrzucała ich na zewnątrz, niezależnie od pogody czy pory dnia. Przez jej brak zainteresowania wobec Bastiena i Chantal chłopak był wielokrotnie zmuszony do żebrania, kradzieży oraz wykonywania ciężkich i niezbyt przyjemnych prac za marne grosze. 'Przyjaciele' Bastien jest samotnikiem, także przez przeszłość i zachowanie nie cieszy się zbyt dużą popularnością wśród uczniów Straszyceum. Jednak w późniejszym czasie znalazł sobie niewielką grupkę znajomych do których należą loading…. 'Wrogowie' Cała ich lista zajęłaby kilka stron. Do jego nowszych wrogów można zaliczyć Spectrą Vondergeist która wybrała go sobie jako nową ofiarę ploteczek. Do tej samej listy zalicza się prądnica która non stop razi go prądem i wszędzie jej pełno. 'Miłość' Bestia nie należy do osób kochliwych, wręcz przeciwnie. Bardzo trudno zdobyć jego zaufanie, a co dopiero serce. Jednak można stwierdzić, że komuś ostatnioudało się tego dokonać.A mowa tu o Gabrielu, chłopak skradł mu serce i nie zamierza go nikomu oddać. Dla Bastiena jest on promykiem słońca w jego szarym życiu. Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: '' '' Ulubione powiedzonko: Plik:Cytat1.png '' '' Plik:Cytat2.png Najbardziej lubi: '' Warsztaty stolarskie, od paru lat się już tym zajmował więc nie dziwne, że od razu polubił te zajęcia'' ...a najmniej: '' Pływanie, jak typowy kot (pomimo, że nim nie jest) nie przepada za wodą'' Zwierzak: Oficjalnie nie posiada żadnego jednak w jego pokoju można znaleźć kilkanaście bezpańskich stworzonek którymi się zajmuje Nie rusza się z domu bez: S''kiedyś bez paczki papierosów lecz aktualnie bez srebrnej bransoletki z kotem którą wręczył mu jego chłopak'' Ulubiony kolor: Wszystkie uznawane za mroczne Sekrety pokoju: Nazbyt dużo, mój pokój wygląda jak zwierzyniec, ale ci! Nikt nie może tym wiedzieć! ' Klasyczny Potwór thumb|left|280pxBestia z Gévaudan – tajemnicze stworzenie zabijające w XVIII wieku ludzi we Francji, w okolicy Gévaudan (region położony w departamencie Lozère). Stworzenie zostało zaliczone do kryptyd wskutek braku identyfikacji zoologicznej. W okresie od 30 czerwca 1764 roku do 19 czerwca 1767 roku odnotowano 157 (według niektórych źródeł 179) ataków bestii, w tym 104 ze skutkiem śmiertelnym. Bestia napadała na dzieci i młodzież oraz na kobiety. Sprawozdania z epoki donoszą, że nigdy nie zginęła osoba płci męskiej powyżej 18 roku życia. Pierwszą ofiarą była czternastoletnia Jeanne Boulet, zabita we wsi Hubacs, ostatnią dziewiętnastoletnia Jeanne Bastide, w dniu 17 czerwca 1767, którą znaleziono z rozszarpanym gardłem. W całym regionie panowała psychoza strachu i trwała jeszcze długo po ustaniu napadów. Kres morderczej działalności bestii położył Jean Chastel pochodzący z okolicznej parafii. Miejsce Pochodzenia thumb|leftFrancja (fr. France, IPA: /fʁɑ̃s/), Republika Francuska (République française /ʁe.py.blik fʁɑ̃.sɛz/) – państwo, którego część metropolitarna znajduje się w Europie Zachodniej, posiadające także zamorskie terytoria na innych kontynentach. Francja metropolitarna rozciąga się od Morza Śródziemnego na południu do kanału La Manche i Morza Północnego na północy, oraz od Renu na wschodzie do Zatoki Biskajskiej na zachodzie. Francuzi często nazywają swój kraj l’Hexagone (sześciokąt) – pochodzi to od kształtu Francji metropolitarnej. Niezapomniane Cytaty #Plik:Cytat1.pngZemsta to danie, które je się na zimno.Plik:Cytat2.png Meta Timeline * Kwiecień 2014 - plany dotyczące stworzenia postaci * 12 Maja 2014 - oficjalne stworzenie strony postaci * Maj-Czerwiec 2014 - ujawnienie oficjalnego Basic chłopaka *2016 plany na ponowne wzięcie się za postać *styczeń 2017 pierwsze edytowanie postaci od bardzo dawna Ciekawostki *Kocha drapanie po uszach oraz typowe kocie pieszczoty (np. ocieranie się o kogoś) *Ma problemy ze snem, często nie może zasnął, a jeśli nawet zaśnie to ma koszmary *Był uzależniony od papierosów i od leków nasennych, na szczęście z tym skończył *Nie lubi swoich blizn i jak ktoś go po nich dotyka, z czasem jednak nauczył się z tym żyć * Stroje Basic *'Linia:' Basic *'Wydanie:' Maj 2014 *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Galeria Bearice-Szkic.PNG|Szkic Bastiena w kiecce. Bastien.png|Bastien Basic Kategoria:Ninka2709 Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Kryptydy Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Chłopcy